vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki (Fire Emblem)
|-|Young Tiki= |-|Adult Tiki= Summary Tiki is the Princess of the Divine Dragons and a member of the Altean army. Born with incredible power, Naga feared that if Tiki, the young dragon would lay waste to Akaneia's entire population. As a result, she was forced to sleep for thousands of years, only awakening immediately before the beginning of the War of Shadows, where she was separated from her caretaker Bantu and brainwashed into attacking the heroes. Bantu eventually managed to bring her to her senses, upon which she becomes infatuated with the young Prince Marth, referring to him as "Mar-Mar". She is returned to her slumber after the War of Shadows due to the increasing number of manaketes falling to madness. However, due to Marth's efforts, she is able to leave her slumber once more due to the protection of the Shield of Seals, upon which she resided in the Akaneian palace after the unification of the continent. Two thousand years later, Tiki has become revered as a prophetess, being called the "Voice of Naga" who receives the goddesses' words and conveys her blessing from the Mila Tree. She grants Marth's descendants, Chrom and Lucina, one of the four gemstones needed to complete the Shield of Seals, but later joins their army in full after surviving an assassination attempt by Grima's forces, remarking that Robin bears a power similar to hers. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 8-C, possibly''' higher''' | At least High 6-A Name: Tiki Origin: Fire Emblem Gender: Female Age: Around 1000 in Marth's time, 3000 in Awakening Classification: Manakete (A race of shapeshifting dragons), daughter of Naga Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Can transform into her dragon form if she has any kind of dragonstone | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can shoot fire/beam of light/ice breath/dark breath depending on the dragonstone, Flight | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level | Large Building level (Any Manakete can easily raze villages in minutes and destroy whole buildings), possibly higher (Was sealed by Naga due to the potential for her to destroy the world, although this is most likely through killing all of humanity, can also be possessed by Naga) | At least Multi-Continent level (Fought the main party) Speed: Peak Human | Hypersonic via powerscaling | Massively Hypersonic+ '''to Relativistic+''' (Can keep up with the main cast) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ | Class GJ, possibly''' higher''' | At least Class NJ Durability: Street level | Large Building level (A high level mage or a really strong swordsmen is needed to kill a Manakete) | At least Multi-Continent level (Can take hits from the combined party) Stamina: Very high (Manaketes are among the most powerful and durable classes in Fire Emblem) Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Dragonstones (typically Divinestones, although she can use other types) Intelligence: Likely very high (has existed for thousands of years, seen numerous wars and met and traveled with famous heroes) Weaknesses: Wyrmslayers and Falchion, without a dragonstone, she cannot transform, rendering her powerless, needs constant sleep or she will go insane, very pessimistic Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Breath: Fire Dragon and Wyvern form only, shoots a massive fire breath Light Breath: Divine Dragon form only, shoots a massive beam of light Dark Breath: Mage Dragon form only, shoots a massive beam of dark magic Key: Human form | Dragon Form | Heroes Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6